User blog:ChungTheSeiker/Fan made unit
Edit: Unit Art rough draft almost here!!! Hey guys, just making a fan-made unit that I have been thinking about for a long time. Unit Name: Raiza Lore: Long ago, there was a young girl who was in love. She had met a boy who was a warrior, but this boy had no interests in love. Devastated, she researched every single day about how to become stronger, as it was all she had left. After building countless weapons, she had finally come up with her ultimate creation, the "Electron Plates." However, due to the fact the plates were powered by 6 Hydrogen cores, the radiation slowly drove the girl insane to the point where she eventually forgot her own name. In her nightmares, however, she heard a single word that brought her to tears: "Raiza" and she decided to adopt that word as her own name. 6 Star: Destructive Plates Raiza After finishing her creation, Raiza embarked on a journey to find the boy she was in love with, who had run away with her little sister. The insanity that was blinding her made her oblivious to the fact that there was a far greater problem on the horizon. She had been targeted by the War Demon Shusui, as she had become so powerful, that Shusui wanted to fight her. LS: Madness’s Fury: 30% boost to max HP, ATK, and significantly boosts damage dealt during Spark Critical (additional 25% boost, so total of 75% Spark critical damage). BB: Wild Electron: 20 hit combo (230%)thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (3%), and adds chance of spark critical (30%) for 3 turns. SBB: Electron Geyser: 40 hit combo powerful (540%) thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (4%), adds slightly smaller chance of spark critical (25%), and hugely boosts Critical rate (60%) for 3 turns. 7 Star: Atomic Devastation Raiza As Shusui approached her, she fell completely into madness, Shusui, for the first time in his life, was tingling with excitement at the sensation of battling someone so powerful. Raiza had only heard of Shusui in legends, so she was very excited that she would have the privilege of fighting a being so powerful. As Shusui and Raiza clashed for 7 days and 7 nights. Volcanoes erupted, thunder struck the ground, and the entire region of Celgrad shook. They both had smiles on their faces. As the battle came to an end, Raiza admitted defeat. "You are a powerful young one,” Shusui said. “Before I kill you out of honor, tell me your name.” She sputtered “R-Raiza.” Shusui’s eyes widened, “I see.” He said. Raiza coughed “If you would like a better fight, find a young boy. The Raging Blade. He is indeed very powerful.” And with those final words, Raiza died with a smile on her face. LS: Power of Bloodlust: 30% boost to max HP, ATK, hugely boosts damage dealt during spark Critical (50% boost, so total of 100% Spark critical damage), boosts Spark damage (50%), boosts Critical damage (75%), boosts BB Modifier (100%), and boosts BB gauge on Spark (2-3 BC per Spark) ES: Accelerated Knowledge: Hugely boosts BB damage (150%), and when “Electron Plates” is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters BB: Kaiser Particle: 22 hit combo Powerful (500%) Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (5%), adds chance of Spark Critical (30%) for 3 turns, huge chance of inflicting Paralysis, and boosts ATK relative to REC for 3 turns. SBB: Particle Accelerator: 40 hit combo massive (640%) thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (6%), adds chance of Spark critical (30%), hugely boosts Critical rate (60%), hugely boosts BB modifier (150%), and hugely boosts ATK relative to REC for 3 turns. UBB: Zibellian Demise: 60 combo devastating (4500%) thunder attack on all enemies, MASSIVE boost to REC (300%) for 2 turns, boosts OD gauge (10%), huge chance of inflicting paralysis, hugely boosts Critical rate (60%) and boosts BB modifier, Spark damage, and Critical damage by 150% Sphere: '''Electron Plates: 10% boost to all parameters, large boost (70%) to damage dealt during Spark Critical, Critical, and Spark. '''Omni Evolution: Abysmal Voltage Raiza This Omni is based off of what would have happened if Raiza survived. Lore: Raiza and Shusui decided to declare the battle a tie, or they both would have died. Raiza was the first person Shusui acknowledged as a worthy opponent. “Tell me young one, what is your name?” Raiza answered. “My name is Raiza.” Shusui answered. “Surely you must not be Raiza, that legendary warrior died long ago.” With a flash, all of her memories came back to her. She had not in fact died long ago. Upon her death, she was trapped into another plane of existence where time stood still. She had been trapped in the void until her memory was completely erased. With new knowledge, and an understanding of ethereal planes, Raiza upgraded her Electron Plates to suit her newfound love of battle. LS: Radiating Insanity: 30% boost to max HP, ATK, hugely boosts damage dealt during spark Critical (100% boost, so total of 150% Spark critical damage), boosts Spark damage (150%), boosts Critical damage (150%), boosts BB Modifier (200%), boosts OD gauge fill rate (25%), and boosts BB gauge on Spark (3-4 BC per Spark) ES: Transverse Reactor: Hugely boosts BB damage (200%), probable Spark Critical, and when “Electron Plates” is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters BB: Ark Insignia: 22 hit combo Powerful (450%) Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (7%), adds chance of Spark Critical (30%) for 3 turns, huge chance of inflicting Paralysis, and boosts ATK relative to REC for 3 turns. SBB: Atomic Railbuster: 40 hit combo massive (700%) thunder attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (8%), adds chance of Spark critical (30%), hugely boosts Critical rate (60%), massively boosts BB modifier (200%), and massively boosts ATK relative to REC for 3 turns. UBB: Varuna Riser: 60 combo devastating (5000%) thunder attack on all enemies, MASSIVE boost to REC (300%) for 2 turns, boosts OD gauge (25%), huge chance of inflicting paralysis, hugely boosts Critical rate (60%) and boosts BB modifier, Spark damage, and Critical damage by 300% for 3 turns. So… yeah, what do you guys think? And I know that this unit is OP. I designed it to be that way. I basically designed it to trash Omni Avant. Let me know what you think in the comments ^^ SP Skills: 10SP 20% boost to Max HP, Rec 10SP 20% boost to Atk, Def 50SP adds spark damage increase buff (100%) to BB/SBB 10SP (requires other spark damage boost) increases add spark damage buff by 20% (120% spark damage buff) 50SP increases base crit damage to 2 times original damage 60SP Doubles normal hit count 70SP UBB buff effects last for 4 turns instead of 3 TL;DR: Psycho bitch creates Electric weapons, fights Shusui and is madly in love with Owen. Also, please dont copy and paste anywhere else without my permission. I'm working on unit art so stay tuned ^^ Category:Blog posts